Sleep, Beauty, sleep
by Ms.Ginny Snape
Summary: A weird ZADR-fic going to the beat of the story Snow White


ZADR: Sleep, Beauty, Sleep…

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own IZ!! Tear**

**A/N: ZADR to the theme of Snow White…**

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the cutest of them all?"

Tak, the evil Irken, stood there . She was the size of a grade school. She had to make up a illness in order to go to High Skool with Zim and Dib. She wasn't wearing a disguise, but she had a cape over her invader outfit. In front of her was her precious mirror, named Mimi. The floating Cat head turned into a Robot floating head. It's eye's glowed red.

"Dib Membrane, Ma'am!" Mimi said. Tak hissed.

"You mean the big-headed kid I'm using to get to Zim's secrets?! How could that be! Show me him NOW!!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The mirror image swirled, giving Tak the same uneven feeling she was familiar with.

When she saw the image on the screen, her eyes became wide and she blushed.

The mirror showed Dib alright, but his hair-spike and all-was in messy pig tails, with a heart clip on his bangs and he was…he was…he was wearing a nurses outfit-hat, too-and white high heels. He sighed sadly and mumbled something about wishing he was a girl.

All the blood rushed to Tak's head, and she got a slight nose bleed. She was still blushing.

"Okay, okay, I get it, he's way more cute then I am, now stop making images up!! I don't like nose bleeds…"

"Ma'am, I didn't make that up!" she herd Mimi say.

"GAAAH! GET IT OFF! I'M BLEEDING MORE NOW!" she got a tissue and stuffed it up her nose.

The image swirled again and showed Mimi as a robot.

"Sorry ma'am!" Tak hissed even more at Mimi when she said that.

"I'm going to my lab. STAY here, don't come out of the mirror."

"Yes ma'am!"

Tak stomped away, already figuring out how to get rid of Dib.

Dib kept on the nurses outfit, and put on make-up. He was going out to a club, like he always dose on Saturday's. Nobody figured out it was him, ever, so he always went out. He even sounded like a girl, because when him and Zim fought once, Zim had hit him with something that gave him spots and made him sound like a girl. The spots had gone away, but the voice hadn't.

Dib sighed dreamily when he thought of Zim. He had developed a crush on the Alien, and he got butterflies in his stomach when he thought of Zim. But he pinched himself, knowing Zim would never like him.

"Gaz, I'm going out." Dib expected her to not look up so she wouldn't see him in the outfit he wore, like always, but she did. And her eye's got wide. Her hand pointed to the door, and her eye's stayed in shock as he walked out quickly.

As soon as he was outside, he day-dreamed of being in Zim's arms, so he didn't see the hit-man following him.

When Dib turned down a dark ally, the muscular hit-man came up behind him, knife ready, and pushed Dib onto the ground. Dib squealed. The man was about to kill him, in tell he saw the innocence in Dibs eye. He dropped his knife.

"Run, Dib, run! The queen assigned me to kill you! Run!"

Dib got up and ran, as far as he could, in tell he reached the middle of the park, which turned into woods. He saw a small house and ran to it, pounding his fists on it. Nobody answered, so he opened it. The small cottage looked like Snow Whites cottage, except it the kitchen was covered in peanut butter.

Dib sat down, and the running finally caught up with him. He was tired, so very tired, so he got up and walked up the steps to the bedroom, and he laid down, and fell asleep as soon as the pillow hit his head.

"Do you have the heart?!" Tak asked, excited."Yes, your highness. Right her." The hit-man opened a box, and there lay a dog's heart, though Tak didn't know that.

"Yes…yes...YES! Now I'M the cutest of them all! MWAHAHAHAHA!!" She laughed. "Now I shale eat this heart in a stew I have prepared. LEAVE!" the hit-man walked out, and got on his motor cycle, and got the hell away from there, because when Tak finds out it's not Dibs heart, she'll most likely try to kill him.

She ate the stew, that was mixed with Irken chemicals so that she could eat meat, and enjoyed every bit of it.

When she was done, she went to Mimi.

"NOW who's the fairest of them all!" She said smugly.

"Still Dib, ma'am!" Mimi said.

"WHAT?! WHO COULD THIS BE!! I HIRED THAT GUY TO KILL DIB!!" Tak screamed.

"Ma'am, he killed a dog!"

"WHAT!" her mansion shook from the yelling.

"Fine, I'll have to kill him myself! I'm going back my lab, Mimi, find the place Dibs at and give me the address. I'll come back up later!" With that, Tak went back to her lab, and made a poisonous apple, and the only would knock him out of the ever-long coma it causes would be a kiss from his true-love.

Tak laughed a vile laugh as she put on another disguise, planning to go and kill Dib herself.

Gir walked in the house Zim gave to him when he wanted to make food. He called it his Pig'n'Taco house, though there was nether here, for he needed to go shopping. He took off his disguise and went to the bedroom.

He was about to lay down when he saw a nurse on the bed asleep. He panicked, thinking she had come to take his piggy's, and called Zim, who came over immediately.

"Now, Gir, where is this human 'nurse'?" he asked.

"In the bedroom. Is she here to take my piggy's, master?"

"Who knows, Gir? Who knows…" Zim walked to bed, and as soon as he saw the woman sleeping there, his eyes became the size of the moon.

Sitting there was the one person devoted to killing or capturing him. The one person who knew his secret. The one who calls himself 'Dib'.

Zim was shocked. He had been here long enough to know what 'cross dressing' was. He was shocked.

But what really got him was when Dib said his name in his sleep.

But, not just his name, but the phrase 'I love you' came after. And if he was correct, that meant…

No! No! Dib was dreaming. He didn't mean it!

Zim shook his head.

"Gir, Dib would only be here if something happened. Watch and protect him, and I'll give you a endless amount of taco's. Oh, and act like you don't know him. And don't tell him I was here or told you this. I'll come back later. I have to think of a way to get rid of Tak. The earth shale be ZIIIM'S!!" And with that Zim left.

First, Gir got clothes for Girl Dib. Gir then licked the peanut butter off the wall tell Dib woke up. He was almost done when Dib came out.

Dib froze when he saw Gir.

There was no way he was in Zim's base.

"Big-headed Girl!" Gir shouted. "You've been sleeping for awhile. I bought you clothes! Then I licked peanut butter off the walls! I LIKE BUTTERFLIES!! WEEEEEEEE!!" Gir started to run in circles. Dib got a idea.

"My name is…my name is Mistearaca." It was a mouth full, but Dib always wanted to be called that.

And be a girl, of course.

"Gir's gonna make pancakes. Want some?" Gir said in third person.

"Umm, sure." Dib said. "But first I have to change."

Dib looked in the closet, and it was like becoming a girl.

There were mutable colorful dresses and kimono's, which was like dying and going to heaven for him.

He finally settled on a orange one, it had a yellowish design on it and was lined in gold. He put on brown lace up boot's. He put his hair in messy pig tail's-again since they fell out-,and put a flower in his hair from his bed side.

He blushed like crazy when he put his glasses on, which had fallen off.

He walked out, and to where Gir was. He saw, instead of pancakes, sandwiches. He smiled at Gir. Gir waved back.

He sat down and ate, all the while thinking of Zim.

Gir suddenly got up. "I'm gonna go get taco's!!" he said and ran out.

Dib giggled. He decided to clean whale Gir was gone, so he put on a simple French maid outfit, long socks, and black dress shoes. He even wore the bonnet.

He cleaned the entire house, and Gir still hadn't shown up.

He got out of the outfit and put the kimono back on, and fixed his hair again. Then heard a knock at the door. He opened it.

A little old lady stood there, coughing. Dib knew something was wrong with the way the lady was coughing, it sounded like she was her lungs were going to give out, so he helped her in.

"Waaater….." she gasped.

Dib got her a cup. She sat down.

"Dear, thank you, have this apple as a token of my gratitude." She said, and for some reason, didn't drink the water. She gave the apple to Dib.

"Oh, no, I couldn't…"

"Please, dear." The old lady said.

Dib sighed and took a bite. He started to cough, then hack, than whizzed. He grew scared. Then collapsed.

He could see the old lady laughing a high-pitched evil laugh, and turning into Tak.

"I've done it!" was the last thing he heard.

"GIR!! GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE! WHERE DIB IS!" He screamed at Gir.

"YES MASTER!" Gir yelled back, thinking it was a yelling game.

"WHATEVER. I'm coming with you." They walked inside, and it was strangely quiet. Zim grew suspicious. He walked into the kitchen, and shrieked. Tak was there, laughing over Dibs dead corpse.

"No…no…NO! Tak, you WENCH!" Zim snarled. He jumped on her, taking her by surprise. She yelped, but soon recovered. She grabbed a pot that had landed next to her without breaking, surprisingly. She hit Zim over the head with it. He screamed in agony and snarled again. Red blood poured from the wound, giving it a evil effect.

"Ooooh, you shouldn't have done that." Gir said. He was rocking back and forth, giggling to himself. Tak ignored that.

Zim snarled once more and got into a cat-about-to-pounce-like form, and pounced on her, sending her screaming bloody murder. Zim leaned down to her antenna, and whispered in the most vile way, "I'll make you wish I was tearing you limb from limb."

She shivered.

Zim grinned.

He grabbed the nearest knife.

"And it _begins_!"

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave, and yawned. She had just defeated the world wide record, and was hungry and tiered. And then a thought crossed her mind. Where was Dib? It was HIS turn to make dinner, and Gaz be dammed if he didn't. Then she remembered how he was dressed when he left, and shuddered.

Why did SHE have the transsexual brother?! Why not Zita?!

Oh well…he probably hooked with Zim.

Yeah…

She still decided to put her coat on and find him, though. Zim could have killed him, and if he did, she'd have no one to conflict agony on.

And so she left.

She walked to Zim's house, about three blocks away. It was the dead of night, so she was probably going to wake him up, which would won't be the first time. Once she had to go get her stolen Game Slave from Gir in the dead of night, and Zim was sleeping. She took the Game Slave and then shoved a rolled up magazine down his throat. Gaz smiled. Good times, good times…

She made a fist and banged on the door. Not knock, bang.

The door slowly creaked open, letting her know it was unlocked. But it never has been before, since Zim's determined to not letting anybody know he's a alien.

She stepped in, anyways.

She blinked.

Zim's house was a mess. Pictures, which were never in his base before, lay smashed. She slowly walked over to one and picked it up. She wasn't surprised it was of Dib. She sighed. Had there been a fight? No. The scenery was too violent, even for Zim.

The wallpaper was torn and shredded. She saw something silver, and picked it up, it ended up being a scalpel with Irken blood on it. By the way it smelt, it was Tak's blood.

She gasped.

There was a trail of blood leading to the most horrific sight EVER. There was mounts of green meat and broken bones. The only whole thing was Tak's head next to the pile.

Gaz dropped the scalpel.

"ZIM! WHERE IS DIB?!" she screamed at empty, dark space.

"Dead."

She turned to see Zim holding Dib's lifeless corpse.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed louder.

"Tak...was the one...who-" he sucked in a shaky breath, "-killed him."

Gaz stood still. Very still.

"Gaz are you-"

"Kiss him." She said, with a blank face.

"B-but...why-"

"He loved you. I can tell he did. Grant his only wish for you to love him by kissing him now." she stated.

Zim was about to object, when he realized something. She was right. He should kiss him.

_Besides, _a voice in the back of his head said. _You want to._

Zim shrugged that one off and leaned down to kiss him.

The instant there lips met, a strange spark flew through Zim's body. He liked the feeling.

And that's when he felt Dib move.

He nearly fainted when Dib started to kiss back.

He cupped Dib's cheek with his free hand, and, without stopping the contact, tilted him so Dib could get off, and hold him.

Dib stood on his feet and continued to kiss and hold him.

His leg even lifted, like in the chick flicks Dib likes so much.

Zim smiled in the kiss. He was enjoying this too much, I mean, Dib WAS his enemy, right?

_Right?_

Well, he was answered by Dib parting his lips, and Zim, without even thinking, starting to French Kiss him.

"I see you two are getting into something I don't need to see, so I bid you a do, you love-struck morons." Gaz said as she walked out quickly.

Zim pick Dib up and threw him onto the couch, as he snaked his way over to Dib, taking his gloves off, then his Irken out-fit, and his boots, down to his underwear, which was Irken.

He had a few scars here and there, a few bleeding cuts from his fight with Tak. On his back was a tattoo of the Irken Invader symbol and his pack in the center.

Dib stayed perfectly still, except for his eye's, which were locked with Zim's.

Zim crawled onto Dib and started to lick his neck. Dib trembled from nervousness, but was loving every bit off it. He was quietly moaning Zim's name, which made Zim grin. He was loving the reaction he was getting out of Dib

He kissed all the down to his shoulder, and from there slowly kissed and nibbled Dib's arm in tell he got to his fingers, which he then put his mouth around and started to suck. Dib was now trembling even more, and he was smiling at Zim as he sweat and blushed. He was nervous, and scared, but what over-powered it was the love he had for Zim, as well as the lust, but that wasn't as powerful.

Besides, the lust came AFTER the love...

He sighed happily as he realized what was happening.

Zim. Was. Kissing. Him.

HIM.

_HIM_.

Nobody else.

Just HIM.

Not Gaz.

Not Tak.

Not anybody else.

Him.

A tear rolled down his eye as Zim worked his way back up to his mouth. He brushed Dib's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Dib granted it, for he didn't want to mess this up. Besides, he was loving this.

Zim and Dib's tongue wrapped around the others, and molded this way and that. Dib continued to cry, yet he was smiling as they continued their embrace. Zim suddenly broke away, though. Dib wanted to ask why, but Zim started to speak.

"Why do you cry, Dib-love?" At first he was so surprised at the 'Dib-love' part, that he forgot to speak. But soon he found his voice and answered it.

"I've..._yearned_...for that...for _so long_, I just...felt...it felt like _heaven_..." Zim smiled at him in a 'special' way.

"Does that mean you want...anything...else?" His hand moved dangerously close to his man-hood. "Because...I'm willing to deliver." he winked.

By now, Dib was face was cherry red.

"O...okay...any...thing..." Dib managed to get out.

"Mmmm, I like that color on you. It's so...hot." Zim said, then winked. Dib's eyes practically fell out.

Though he was still loving it.

Zim's hand, still close to his package, soon made it there, and was stroking it lightly. Dib moaned Zim's name over and over.

"What is it you want, Dib-love?" Zim whispered.

"You."

And that was all Zim had to hear.

He took his claw and lightly made a line from the tip of Dib's dress to the bottom, and it came open. Dib blushed as Zim scanned him.

"Slightly muscular, a lot of bruises and scars, some blood, the Irken symbol I carved in your front side, and a belly piercing. Nice." Zim's spider legs shot out of his pack and traced a heart around the symbol. Dib couldn't feel the pain but he felt the blood running down his sides. Zim had his chin tilted up slightly and had a emotionless face on. Dib liked his face like that. Sweat ran down his face. He was extremely turned on but wouldn't admit it to himself. Zim was soon finished and his spider legs put a weird substance on his skin to keep him from bleeding to death, his head still tilted. Once he was done, with one swift move move-meant, he ripped Dib's boxers from his body, leaving him completely exposed to Zim, making his body turn a nice shade of cherry red. Zim smirked and ripped his Irken underwear as well off. Dib blinked. It was…deferent then humans reproductive system was, not to mention a hell of a lot bigger. Dib's was about average, he guessed. He really didn't know.

Zim crawled like a cat to Dib's ear and whispered, "You know you'll like it." Dib gulped.

Zim positioned himself outside Dib's gate, and with one swift movement, was inside Dib. No warning, no fingers pumping to get Dib ready, just straight in. Dib arched his back and moaned loudly. Zim smirked.

"Call me Master." Zim said as he pumped in and out of Dib faster and faster.

"Yeee…yeeee….yees m-master." Dib whispered back. He was slowly reaching climax point.

Zim could feel himself nearing as well. He, too, started to moan in Irken phrases. Dib herd his name a lot in the mist of Irken syllables.

Zim reached down to Dib's ear and whispered, "I love you."

It was that one little phrase that sent Dib over. The pleaser erupted from ever nerve in his body, each screaming Zim's name. With Dib already over the edge, Zim decided to stop fighting and released a stream of Irken cum inside Dib. They each screamed each other's names.

Zim collapsed next to Dib, on as much room as the couch could proved.

They spent the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

THREE MONTHS LATER….

"What do you MEAN I'm pregnant!! I'm a guy, for god's sakes!!"

"Irken's reproduce differently than humans…when we do. You usually have test-tube babies."

In the mist of things, Zim kept his clam as Dib screamed at him.

"Look, Zim, I'm sorry, it's just…a child? Can we even raise a child?" Dib asked. At first he thought he was gaining weight, in tell he relished it was only his stomach getting bigger.

"It'll be fine, Dib-love, you'll make a wonderful mother." Zim held Dib close to him.

"I guess so…"

"Remember, Dib, I'll always be here for you, no matter what…" Zim then preceded to sing a lullaby Zim had made for Dib. Dib soon fell asleep in Zim's arms, thinking about how wonderful life was in that one moment.


End file.
